


Nerves

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick and can't make it to the first show of Jack's side project.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Nerves

“Hey man, I’m really sorry, but I don’t think I can go tonight,” Alex rasped to Jack over FaceTime.  
“Are you sure? Like, maybe you’ll feel better in a couple of hours,” Jack suggested with a hopeful tone.  
“I have a 101-degree fever, I can barely get up and I’ve already gotten sick twice today,” Alex explained with a cough. Jack took a deep breath, knowing that Alex had a point.  
“You’re right, maybe you should rest up, you seem pretty miserable,” Jack mumbled, trying not to show his disappointment.  
“I’m seriously really sorry man, I wish I could be there. Honestly, if I weren’t throwing up, I’d just power through and go. Also, this is your big night, I don’t want anyone to be worried about me or anything, all of the attention should be on you,” Alex replied.  
“Maybe tomorrow, I can bring you over some soup or something,” Jack said, changing the subject some.  
“Well, to be honest, soup sounds terrible right now because of how sick I feel, so just your company would be great. I know I’ve said this, but I’m really sorry, man,” Alex said, sneezing some.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry. Hey, I have to go, it’s soundcheck time. Feel better,” Jack said.  
“Alright man. Rock ‘em good!” Alex said before ending the call. Jack sighed as he got up and went towards the stage.  
His side project, WhoHurtYou, had it’s first show ever tonight, and it was making him feel a lot of things. On one hand, he was excited, since it was something new. On the other, he was extremely nervous. What if no one cared?  
The one thing that had been keeping him kind of sane for the week leading up to this night was that Alex was going to be there, watching from the side stage. He completely understood that it was best for Alex to stay home since he’d come down with the stomach flu, but he couldn’t help but feel bummed that his best friend wouldn’t be there, cheering him on.  
When they first started All Time Low, Jack had a bit of stage fright. He’d been the class clown, but the large amount of people watching him freaked him out some. Even though he’d been nervous at the time, too, Alex had been there for Jack and helped him get onstage initially and helped him grow to love it and feel comfortable and confident as a performer.  
All of these thoughts raced through his mind during soundcheck, and he tried to not let himself get too distracted by it. Luckily, he’d rehearsed these songs enough times that he was able to play them correctly, even when only half trying.  
Since he wasn’t making it obvious that something was bothering him, no one asked him what was wrong, much to his relief. Once they were done, Jack said that he wanted to relax in the green room by himself until it was showtime.  
When he sat on the couch, he pulled out his phone and went to Instagram. He saw that Alex had added to his story and clicked on it. Alex had made a post expressing how sad he was that he couldn’t be at the show but congratulated him and wished him luck. Jack smiled as he reposted it to his story, adding some hearts.  
He really wished that his best friend could be there, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen and that he needed to get over it. Jack stayed in the green room on his phone until a crew member came in to tell him that it was showtime. He went to the stage entrance and grabbed his guitar. After the band and crew wished each other luck, they took the stage.  
Overall, the show went mostly well. Jack had some nerves that refused to settle for the entire set, but he tried to make it look like he was having the time of his life. They didn’t have a very long set; which Jack was quite happy about. Normally, in All Time Low, he’d want to be onstage all night unless he was sick, but the anxious feelings didn’t allow that to be the case this time.  
Backstage, the energy with his band, crew and some friends was high, but he couldn’t seem to get into the spirit.  
“Jack, you just played a great debut show, why do you look so down?” one of his friends asked.  
“I know, and it was awesome, but I just really wish that Alex could’ve been here,” Jack explained.  
“It’d definitely be fun with him here, but he’s not for tonight. Don’t let this ruin your night,” she replied.  
“I’ll be okay, don’t worry about it. See this? It’ll raise my mood in no time,” Jack joked, opening up a White Claw. His friend went back to her initial conversation as Jack started to sip at his drink.  
After a bunch of fake smiles and half of his drink, Jack decided that he wanted to be done for the night. He couldn’t shake his feelings and decided that he wasn’t enjoying himself enough to justify staying. After ordering himself an Uber, he stood up.  
“Guys, I’m going to call it a night. I’m feeling a bit off, and we still have a couple more shows, so I want to rest up for them,” Jack lied.  
“Sorry to hear that. Feel better, Jack,” one of his friends replied. Jack gave a small smile before walking to the back of the venue where his Uber was waiting for him.  
“Good evening, where are we headed?” the driver asked.  
“This address, but there’s a grocery close to hear that I’d like to stop at first, if that’s alright,” Jack requested.  
“Sure thing, man,” the driver replied before leaving the venue. When they got to the grocery, Jack quickly got blue Gatorade, cherry popsicles, and chicken noodle soup; all things that Alex liked for when he got sick on tour. He paid, then went back to his Uber to go to Alex’s house.  
Deciding not to knock and make Alex have to get up, Jack unlocked the front door with the spare key that Alex had given him when he’d first moved into his house. He walked into the living room, and saw a spot set up on the couch that he assumed was Alex’s.  
Right as he was going to call for his friend, he heard the sound of someone getting sick coming from the bathroom down the hall. Concern raced through Jack as he set down what he’d bought and walked over to the bathroom. Once there was a pause, he walked in, knowing that Alex liked to be comforted when he was sick; he’d learned this on the many tours they’d had together.  
He sat down on the floor, and put his hand on Alex’s back, causing Alex to look over to him.  
“Jack? What’re you doing here? You should be out celebrating,” Alex asked, his voice sounding worse now. Jack noticed how pale Alex looked, aside from his fever flushed cheeks. On top of that, Alex looked a lot more tired than he had on their FaceTime call earlier.  
“I’m here to take care of you!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I appreciate it, but why in the hell would you come here to deal with my sick ass when you should be out partying with everyone for what I’m assuming was an amazing show,” Alex pointed out, laughing some. Right as Jack went to answer, Alex’s stomach twisted, and he started to get sick again. Jack rubbed his back until Alex was finally done.  
“I’ll explain when you’re done in here,” Jack replied.  
“I think I’m okay now. Plus, I’m freezing and want to be under my big blanket on the couch,” Alex replied. Jack helped his friend up, then over to the couch into the living room. Alex quickly snuggled back into his blanket, and Jack sat on the other end of the couch.  
“So, why did you willingly come here?” Alex asked.  
“I don’t know, I just wasn’t really in the mood to party. Like, it didn’t feel right,” Jack replied.  
“Didn’t feel right? What, was it an absolute shitshow?” Alex joked.  
“No, it went fine, it just felt weird without you there. I was anxious the whole time, and that feeling didn’t really put me in a party mood, so I decided to come here,” Jack explained.  
“Oh, well, I’m sorry if I kind of ruined your night, then,” Alex replied, sounded a bit guilty.  
“No dude, you didn’t ruin anything. When we first started playing shows, you helped me with my anxiety, and I’d been putting off my nerves about tonight all week because I thought you’d be there to do that again. That’s on me, none of this is your fault, it’s not like you asked to be sick,” Jack stated.  
“That’s true. Man, I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, I feel awful,” Alex replied with a cough.  
“I bet. But yeah, I told everyone that I wasn’t feeling well and wanted to rest up before our other shows, but it was really to have an excuse to leave and come here,” Jack explained.  
“Shit, you guys do have two more shows. Are you sure you want to be here? I don’t want to get you sick or anything,” Alex replied.  
“I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine. Besides, there’s no other place I’d rather be right now. On top of that, you have being by yourself when you’re sick,” Jack stated.  
“You’re not wrong about that, I really do appreciate the company. What’s all of that on the table?” Alex asked, pointing to what Jack had bought.  
“Oh right, I got you blue Gatorade, and cherry popsicles, since you like those when you’re sick on the road. Oh, I also got you some chicken noodle soup. Do you want anything right now?” Jack offered.  
“Definitely not the soup, I tried eating soup earlier and that’s what made me puke when you walked in. popsicles sound too cold, so maybe Gatorade? In a cup with some ice?” Alex requested.  
“You’ve got it, man,” Jack replied. He took everything into the kitchen and put the popsicles in the freezer.  
When he got to the counter where the cups were, Jack saw a little cake that said ‘Congrats Jack’ in purple icing, and a bottle of his favorite champagne. He smiled as he fixed up Alex’s drink. Alex sat up some when Jack came back into the living room.  
“Thanks for this,” Alex said, taking the cup from Jack.  
“What’s up with the cake and champagne in the kitchen?” Jack asked, still smiling some.  
“Well, I was going to bring it tonight and surprise you, but obviously that didn’t happen. Either way, it’s yours. It’s just a little congrats on your project and your growth as a musician from writing lyrics,” Alex explained.  
“You’re the best friend ever, thanks man,” Jack said, hugging Alex.  
“I hate to kill the moment, but my stomach still hurts,” Alex chocked out. Jack quickly pulled off, and Alex held his stomach.  
“Shit, sorry man. are you going to get sick again?” Jack asked with a sense of urgency. Alex took a deep breath before replying.  
“No, no I’ll be okay,”  
“As long as you’re sure. Seriously though, thank you for the cake and champagne, that’s really nice,” Jack said, making both of them smile some.  
“No problem, I’m just glad I was still able to technically give it to you tonight,” Alex replied.  
“I’m glad it worked out, too. And, I’m glad to be here with you, hopefully I’ve made your day a little more exciting,” Jack stated.  
“Well, I’ve spent the entire day sleeping, freezing and puking, so I’d have to say that this is the most exciting part,” Alex said with a yawn.  
“That sucks, dude. Hey, are you tired?” Jack asked.  
“A bit. It feels like all of my energy has been, like, zapped or something,” Alex replied.  
“Why don’t we try to get some sleep, then,” Jack suggested.  
“You’re going to sleep here?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, if that’s okay. I figured you may need something in the middle of the night, and I’ll be able to help you if I stay,” Jack explained.  
“Man, you’re the best,” Alex said with a smile. Jack turned out the lights and got comfortable on the other side of the couch before turning on a movie.  
“Thanks for this, Jack,” Alex said in a sleepy voice.  
“Thanks for everything you’ve done for me,” Jack replied. Within minutes, Alex was asleep. Jack stayed up, watching the movie and feeling grateful for his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this isn't a request, but I wrote this about a week ago, and decided to post it! I still have a couple more requests that I'm working on, and those will be up in the near future. I had a rather shitty day today, and I had this written up, which is also why I decided to post it. Please send requests if you have them, I absolutely love writing them. Thank you for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
